


(no title)

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [33]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: For the prompt:  Any, Any m/m, Beautiful Freaks (Hot Chelle Rae)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [ Any, Any m/m, Beautiful Freaks (Hot Chelle Rae)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/757924.html?thread=99831460#t99831460)

Charles felt the man's eyes on him every time he came into the club, whether he went with a group or persuaded the girl-of-the-week into going with him. He was very persuasive, and the girls all just waved it off as a male being a male,even if that male did like to dress like an Oxford professor and was probably in denial about several aspects of his life.

They were good sports but he wondered how many noticed that during the male dancer's section, there was one dancer that always danced right in front of him. His show name was Magnus, and tonight in place of his usual deep wine attire, he was slowly stripping off camouflage,holding a fake rifle in one hand.   
Apparently he was a Nazi Hunter tonight.

A stripping Nazi Hunter, out to distract the entire Reich with capable arms, even more capable looking hands, sharp hips that begged for a kiss and a feral smile that promised a multitude of delicious bites. Charles was glad he was the one who could read minds, not the other way around. 

He turned to his date, but she was leaned over talking into the ear of a woman seated near her so Charles turned his eyes to the show without too much worry.

Hips gyrated in front of him, in his peripheral vision, and all around him. He met the man's eyes several times, and every time he did "Magnus"s grin got wider. Was it his imagination, or did the hip swings get wider?

You should really admit what you came here to see, gorgeous mouth. I'd like to kiss that smug look right off of it. See if I can turn your brain off while I'm at it,pretty little prep.

He hadn't meant to peek, but the man's thoughts were very very loud, very obvious, and very directed at him. The flash of himself in the man's mind's eye was disconcerting and, strangely, titillating. He was seeing himself as a challenge. He swallowed hard,drained his drink, glanced at his date. She was gone. He shrugged.

"Magnus" was thinking about his post-dance cigarette. It wouldn't hurt for him to just talk to the man, right?

When he stepped out of the club door a measured five minutes after "Magnus" did, he tried to keep his shoulders, body, loose and casual. He was greeted with a shark's grin, all teeth and promises, both of of pleasure and of pain.

"Well, aren't you just a mind reader?"

Charles blushed furiously. The other man must have found it endearing because the next thing Charles knew he was too close. He smelled like musky sweat, something piney clean, something alcoholic and sweet. It fuzzed up his head in a pleasant way.

"What's a nice straight prep like you doing out here with a smoking, practically naked stripper?"

Charles blushed even harder, a telltale sign not missed.

"Name's Erik." Muscles glistened with some sort of oil or lotion as he extended his hand, fingertips brushing Charles' wrist as they shook hands.

"Charles."

"You didn't answer my question, Charles with the Oxfords and the tie." His eyes glinted, like he knew.

"Um...well...the girls..."

Erik tilted his head, eyes on Charles throat, then up to his eyes.

He did know, and he leaned against the wall, skin and muscles and sinew all on show, a cat relaxed in it's superiority and grace.

Charles stood it about a minute more before he pounced with warm lips and slightly clumsy hands. He'd never kissed a man before, had always figured that part of his brain was just wrong but this felt so right...

The kiss was only broken when Charles yelped after Erik nipped at his lower lip. Erik leaned his head back against dusky brick. 

"Well,Preppie, you're flying the freak flag now." Erik's smile was lazy, insolent, and far too smug for a man in a ridiculous scrap of clothing in an alley in broad daylight. He needed it wiped off his face.

That's what Charles told himself when he kissed him again.


End file.
